Squire Conversations
by Kari of Mindelan
Summary: A series of Conversations that happen through the years that Kel is a squire...in Random order... with different people! R
1. Chapter 1

**Very different from anything I've tried, but I thought I might as well go for it. It was in my head and I couldn't get it out so hopefully a good start to 2010**

**Disclaimer: Its very sad, but I am not Tamora Pierce and I am only borrowing her characters for this piece... **

**Squire Conversations:**

**

* * *

**

The first time she and Dom had the first of their serious conversations she was 15 and he was 22. They were in the desert visiting Raoul's tribe before the went back to Corus.

Kel loved the heat and the sand of the desert, but there were times when she missed the hustle and bustle of palace life. On nights like those she often wandered around the camp often ending up on the edges as she contemplated life.

He found her sitting on a sand dune as the moon was rising and plopped down next to her.

"Why the long face Kel? Just think soon you'll be back at Corus where all the squires can vie for your affections!"

Kel snorted "Yes because that is exactly what I need. No I'm just thinking about all the things that will happen in the future. You know marriage and life after being a knight for the first few years."

Dom nodded "Thinking about Kennan? At least you can marry Kel. My guys and I aren't allowed to even think about it, unless we want to stop being soldiers and that is not going to happen for awhile."

"I wasn't thinking about Cleon, besides I'm much to young to marry, I don't even have my shield. And who would want to marry a woman that can fight?"

Dom reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder "You might be surprised Kel. There is someone out there for you. Who knows he might even be talking to you every day before you realize that he loves you."

Kel smiled at him "Thanks Dom. You are great friend you know" and she laid back and gazed up at the stars

He sighed and quietly added "Don't I know it" and then he laid back too and watched as the moon rose, and he promised himself that he would be there the day she was old enough to marry.

And that was just the first night of moonlight conversations.

* * *

**Read and Review...should I continue on with these conversations?**

**~Kari**


	2. Faces

**Disclaimer : I am only borrowing TP's characters...I tried to buy them but she said no :(**

**Faces**

* * *

Kel woke up in the middle of the night. Sweat trickled down her forward as she breathed in and out trying to calm her beating heart.

The faces, they were haunting her. She'd see the bandits she had gutted, the ones struck with arrows. She would see the bloated faces of the dead as she would try to run past them.

She couldn't forget... they wouldn't let her.

With a muttered curse she threw her sheet off and stalked outside to go and sit and let the cool wind calm her back down.

She walked out and sat with her back up against a large oak tree, she leaned back and began breathing in and out until she was a lake, smooth and calm.

"Dreams again Kel?" a voice asked

She looked up into a pair of blue eyes and nodded

"Do you ever forget the faces?" she asked quietly

"I wish I could say yes, but I can't. Some people aren't affected. Look at Lerant, or Quasim, they do their duty without another thought. The faces never go away Kel, you just have to think of the faces that we manage to save" He sat beside her and placed his arm around her

"The faces of the children at Haresfield, the families at Owlshollow. Those are the reasons why you became a knight. Its not about the killing, its about protecting those who need it."

Kel sighed and laid her head against his shoulder "Why aren't you a knight Dom? You certainly are good enough to be a Knight"

Dom chuckled " I left that for those more courageous than I. At 11 years old how was I to know that I would even be able to fight. I think this is much better, a steady job, and I get to see the realm which isn't always a guarantee being a Knight."

He looked down at the Squire now asleep. He sighed and picked her up hardly noticing her weight as he carried her back to her tent "Besides" he whispered "I would never have known your face had I become a Knight too."

Kel slept soundly for the first time in weeks, she dreamed of faces. Little ones that ran around her in circles chanting Lady Kel and she dreamed of another face; A face that always was there for her when she needed him the most.

* * *

Well?? I promise that the next one will not be cheesy...I hope...haha. R&R


	3. Promises

**Promises:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

* * *

Kel was saddling Peachblossom for the long trip back to Corus for her Ordeal. She was going slower than normal she was nervous about her ordeal...and of course about what would happen to her fellow friends.

"Kel?" She turned her head and saw Dom standing in the door to the stable

She smiled in response and we walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder "I have a favor to ask of you"

"What do you need Dom? Me to carry a letter to one of you lovely ladies"

"You wound me Kel" he grinned "No, I need you to carry this letter to Meathead for me" he handed it over. Kel took it with a smile "Consider it done"

"There's something else too Kel." Dom said as she began to turn away from him "I need you to promise me something"

"Anything" Kel replied

"Promise me, Kel promise me that you and Neal will come through. Uncle couldn't bear another loss, and I care too much to see either of you..." he trailed off.

Kel took his hand and looked into his eyes "Dom, we'll be fine. I'll make sure that he writes you as soon as its over."

"Will you write too?" Kel nodded

Dom nodded in return and and then bending lower he pressed his lips to hers, his hands moving subtly around her to pull her to him. She responded to the kiss that she had dreamed of. Finally they broke away

She looked up into his smiling face "Kel, I've wanted to do that for four years, and I got my chance. Now go to Corus become a knight and then come and find your soldier who will be waiting for you." With a wink he was out the door leaving Kel leaning against Peachblossom's stall as she considered all the possibilities.

It wasn't till she was leaving the fort that she thought about Cleon and what this would do to that relationship.

I'll deal with all of this after the Ordeal she thought

* * *

Yes like I said the would be out of order...so next time will probably before this... when I'm finished I will try and put them in order...but for now...R&R


End file.
